


DigiRevolution

by Newenglandee



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Parody, Satire, Vore, Zoophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newenglandee/pseuds/Newenglandee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Digital World is nothing more than a big game. And for the Betas, everything is possible. They're practically gods in the world, and can do all they please. But things are all about to change...</p>
            </blockquote>





	DigiRevolution

In retrospect, it shouldn’t have come as too big a surprise. After all, they all knew that I was…different from them. Just…something about the way I carried myself. Something that just seemed to not quite belong.

 

Yet still, they never really saw it coming. They should have, but they didn’t.

 

Maybe they were just stupid.

 

Or maybe we were just that damn clever.

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…it all started with the release of what was supposed to be, for this little group, the next generation of online gaming. A huge leap forward. Pretty much absolute freedom in digital reality. Crafting a digital monster avatar to move around a Digital World…all based off a well-loved Japanese animation series. With huge servers to allow millions to enroll…

 

But in the end, without a doubt, everyone took their lead in how to level up, play and work together from a small team. They were…the Beta Testers. And they’d been allowed almost total free reign over everything in the Digital World. Could be anywhere, be **ANYTHING** …and because they spent so much of their time playing the game, and appeared in so many places to so many, words of their deeds spread.

 

So much so I just had to hide myself in plain sight among them with my good buddy as we rested our heads against our fists and listened in to the ordinary players speak loftily of the “Betas” to the lowly n00bs. “I heard this one Beta ate this other dude’s SOUL.” 

  
“I heard that Randomizer ripped this MetalSeadramon in half with his BARE HANDS. Didn’t even need a special move!” 

  
“You’re SURE that the Intrudette will hit on anything that moves? ANYTHING?”  
  
“Isn’t this awesome?” My friend Sam giggled, waving a paw of her digital Renamon avatar in the air, dark green eyes aglitter in the light of the bar/inn as I sipped from a “Roy Rogers”. “It’s like we’re invisible. Don’tcha love Glamour?” She asked, patting me on my big reptilian muzzle.  
  
“Yeah, it’s great cuz we’re essentially subversives hiding in the open as the two most OVERUSED Digimon EVER like a couple of blowhards.” I mumbled, sticking my tongue out slightly. “Renamon and Guilmon. How very original. Half the bar’s filled with Renamons and Guilmons!” 

 

Indeed it was. Tails swishing back and forth as they downed bread dipped in garlic butter and beer, foxy kitsune hindquarters held up tantalizingly to lure unsuspecting dupes upstairs where the owners could devour you in peace. A coldness, a disturbing lack of concern or pity for the tied-up, gag-in-mouth Patamons and Gotomons being carried in a cage to the kitchen back behind the bar. Why? Because the Betas were doing it. 

 

This was modern culture. “Oh, is this awful school massacre going to affect our show? “Massacre”, Fridays at Four? The hot new lead in to Corpse Raper SVU?” When you had s—tty models to look up to, you imitated the bad models until something better came along. And for now…nothing better was coming along because apathy and a lack of concern for the native inhabitants for the Digital World was HUGE.

 

But that was going to change if all worked well. 

  
“Tomorrow, we put the plan into action.” Samantha murmured as we swiftly made our way out of the bar, the pale soft blue skies of the Digital World overhead, soft brown ground beneath our feet as we headed for the nearby train. “You’re ready?”  
  
“I’ve uploaded the program to what’s going to be my new Avatar.” I said. “DemiDevimon.” 

 

“Helpful. And with a little twist, I’ll be “DarkRenamon” tomorrow to do my part.” Her foxy face frowned slightly. “…DarkRenamon. Such a boring name. We need something better. Uh…I’ve got it. SombRenamon? PhantoRenamon?”   
  
“How about AntiRenamon?” I suggested. “You’re nothing like what her bastardization is.”  
  
“…holy crap, is that a COMPLIMENT from you, Mikey?” Samantha asked, as I immediately turned even redder than my scaly body already was. “Aw, sweetie.”  
  
“Sam, er…I…that is…when this is all over…I…that is…” I began to say. I felt hot, seeping humidity sweeping through my body, cringing inwardly. Get it out! Say it! SAY IT! Out loud you moron, out loud! “…you’re, like…something special.”  
  
She patted my cheek, then headed for the train as I inwardly groaned. Something special?! That’s IT!? Ugh. I’m barely worth it with lame lines like that.

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…Sora doesn’t know it, but I’ve been at her town eight times. The “Village of Love” is a hot spot and an easy place to minmax your character. You can level up so easily there. And because they always respawn inside the town, you can…and most often will do…anything they want to inside it. 

 

Which is why we were fighting the mayor for what was probably the five hundredth time. Randomizer had created yet ANOTHER throwaway character to discard to use in a gory, suicidal fashion…of course, another human-esque Digimon. He never, EVER used non-human Digimon avatars except for…special occasions. Right now his poor new avatar was gripping Mayor Garudamon around the leg, wired to blow with a dynamite tied to every single limb.

 

“Poor MetalMeramon.” I sighed inwardly as he blew sky high, Mayor Garudamon’s limb FLYING off and hitting the ground in a meaty CHUNKA-THUD by his poor secretary Miss Sora as Samantha’s AntiRenamon avatar carefully held onto her. I’d liked the MetalMeramon avatar. He had enjoyed playing the guitar. But Randomizer had such a low opinion of humans that any chance to see a human being cack it made him smile. Even now I could hear the asshole cheering and giddily giggling. 

  
“G-guess I’m heeheeheheeheeehehehe…guess I’m out!” He managed to get out before logging off. “Be back with a new and HUNGRY avatar soon. I’m up for a buffet of big breasted babes.”  
  
“Sora is my BOYFRIEND’s, bucko.” Anti-Renamon said with a faint air of wisecrackery, but she still meant it. I call it “kidding on the square”. It’s when you’re kidding, but you also really mean it. For example, when Intrudette had entered the town and proclaimed she was going to hypnotize the Mayor’s bodyguard Angemon into hurting himself with a sexy dance, she’d been kind of kidding, but also kind of serious. See, her “Sexy Dance” was really “Helter Skelter”, something her Bastamon avatar could do to charm unfortunates into doing whatever she wanted. And now poor Angemon had impaled himself on his own spear and was long since devoured, ripped limb from limb whilst…those two finished off Mayor Garudamon.

 

…them. Ugh. “Dune-Master” and “Lolonidas”. A Leomon for Lolonidas. A StrikeDramon for Dune-Master. Two of the most reprehensible pieces of crap I’ve ever known. They were now double-teaming Mayor Garudamon, ripping her wings off with squelchy, squicky yanks, Dune-Master smirking as Lolonidas laughed.

  
“You sing just like a BIRD!” He cackled, Mayor Garudamon screaming in pain as Anti-Renamon nodded at me and I turned to the others.

  
“Me and Miss Sora are…gonna have some private time.” I announced. “Frankly I’ve leveled up enough today. Want to…let off some steam.” I said, Anti-Renamon tugging the struggling Sora into a nearby inn, past piles of bones and waste left behind by Dune’s StrikeDramon avatar. Don’t know WHY he picked that avatar, StrikeDramon practically loves to soil himself, he’s going to the bathroom too damn much, it’s DISGUSTING. Why does he linger over his own crap? And Lolonidas…

 

There had been a point where I’d admired how he’d worked. He was tough. The first Beta. Worked so damn hard. He’d helped me level up a few times, wearing a monster down before letting me slay it so I could gain the experience points. Then I realized he had little concern for innocent life. He really just did not give a FUCK. A fact I picked up on when I wondered aloud if it was really…RIGHT…to just go into towns and slaughter helpless citizens who couldn’t fight back. I mean, couldn’t we just go find some nice wild Digimon to brawl with?  


But the cold, emotionless glint in his eyes as he stared back at me…the way he’d said the humans in the Digital world tasted when cooked…and how they respawned every time you exited and reentered the town so you didn’t have to give a damn…that’s when I realized there was something SICK about it. This was him indulging in the worst that humanity had to offer because HE COULD GET AWAY WITH IT AND NOBODY COULD STOP HIM. 

 

You learn frightening things about some people when they don’t have to adhere to ANY rules at all.

 

I learned something about myself too. I learned I didn’t want to be like them. Neither did Samantha.

 

…and we knew how to change it. But…Sora wasn’t gonna like how I went about it.

 

“I’m sorry about this.” I explained, Sora now stripped of her clothes as I gripped her legs in my taloned paws, my DemiDevimon avatar staring mournfully at her as I shook my head back and forth, my pinkish dick emerging…ready to begin. “I can’t be quick. But I promise once it starts filling you, all your pain will end.” I offered as comfortingly as I could, Sam’s AntiRenamon avatar holding Sora’s head in her paws, resting the girl’s head on her knees as she crooned softly, stroking her to comfort the young woman, though she was still clearly horrified. 

 

My dick sliding down her pubic mound, it began to against her pussy lips.  Having found my target, I slammed it swiftly into her pussy, Sora letting out a loud cry as she began to be ravaged by the DemiDeivmon avatar I had.

 

“No, for God’s sake, no, PLEASE!” She wailed as she continued to struggle against my talon’s grip.  “Stop it.  Let me go.  Oh God please let me go.”

 

“I can’t.” I said softly, continuing to ram my shaft into her, in and out, in and out of her pussy. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t getting…aroused from this. I had always wanted to have sex with the females of Digimon. I admit it! I thought Sora was very cute and kinda hot as a kid. And now as DemiDevimon, my favorite Digimon, I was fucking her SENSELESS. But…the fact is even though part of me enjoyed it, the rest of me was as disgusted and horrified as Sora was. 

 

Oh, who the hell am I kidding? There was no way I was as disgusted as Sora was right there. 

 

  “No, oh no.  Stop, please stop, oh please stop!” Sora sobbed.  “Don’t do this to me.  Please oh PLEEEEAAASE! Don’t do this to me!”

 

“There, there.” Anti-Renamon said sadly, kissing Sora’s forehead. “Just relax…take deep breaths, okay?” She cooed. “In. Out. In. Out.”  
  
Sora whimpered a bit, breathing in…and out. In…and out…just like the ramming of my shaft as she began to realize that she too was becoming sexually aroused by what was occurring. The Digidestined was getting turned on by this, an orgasm beginning to build up within her young body. “Oh…oh no, no, how…I-I can’t be! I can’t be cumming!  This can’t be making me cum!” But she was. She WAS cumming, her honey seeping out from her clit despite her revulsion at what was happening. She was being sexually excited, her body couldn’t help it. Because her form respawned every time parties exited and entered the town, in fact, every single HOUR her body respawned, her body got a fresh start. She didn’t even now that Dune Master had once ravaged her, forcing her to become pregnant solely so he could…

 

He…enjoyed pregnant women. Not in the way you might think. It wasn’t about side boob.

 

“FUCK ME!!!” Sora screamed in delight, giving in utterly, incapable of helping herself. “Fuck me you wonderful bastard!  Make me CUM!!!  OH GOD YES!!!”

 

I didn’t even have to force her legs apart now.  She was now spreading her legs as wide apart as she could to give me better access.  She wanted me to fill her. To have my seed pump into her as-of-two-o’clock-this-afternoon pussy. And I would oblige. 

 

  “Harder,” Sora begged, “Fuck me harder!”

 

Luckily for us BOTH I’d reached my climax. She let out a long scream of ecstasy as the orgasm hit her and she violently quivered in delight whilst at the same point the DemiDevimon I was using started to shoot his load into her pussy, was ramming his dick in as far and as hard as he could. My seed began to empty out into her willing pussy, pumping off load after load as her own orgasm began to finally die down, her body glittering with sweat as if covered with diamonds. Poor thing…

 

I tenderly let go of her and knelt by her neck, Sam’s avatar turning Sora’s head as I apologetically kissing her on the lips. “Please relax.” I cooed. “This won’t hurt now.” I offered, fangs slipping smoothly into her neck as I began to drain her blood slowly and carefully…I had to kill her for this to work. Had to make sure…just HAD to…

 

…oh please. Let it work.

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…Sora woke with a start, staring into my eyes before SCRAMBLING away from me and AntiRenamon as we sat in chairs opposite her in the inn’s private bedroom we’d used, gasping and heaving, clutching her chest. “Wh-what in the…y-you…you MURDERED me! You…you RAPED me!” She screamed out, eyes widening in terror as I nodded slowly, yellow eyes closing.

  
“I had to introduce the program into you. Now you’re truly self-aware. Now you won’t forget whenever you respawn.”

 

Suddenly it hit her. She vaguely remembered, I could see it in her eyes. Bits and pieces of past memories. All a jumble for NOW, but the more autonomous she became, the more she’d remember other instances of her dy-oh, there was one. She shuddered, wrapping her skinny arms around her naked frame as we knelt by her, AntiRenamon patting her shoulder as Sora’s red hair flopped around her shoulders. “P-program…wh-what…what’s the…the program?”  
  
“It’s designed to give you free will. And to help you remember EVERYTHING whenever you respawn. Better still, the more you interact with others in this town, the more you gain your own autonomy AND you subconsciously “infect” the others with the program through continued interaction. Anti-Renamon and I will go from town to town…”  
  
“And we’ll give the program to others, have them pass it on to MORE inside of THEIR town, until the whole Digital World is completely self-aware. And then when you are, you won’t be limited by the game’s rules as much. You’ll be able to explore this world freely. And we’ll have set up a safe haven for all of you to stay at by then. At least, hopefully.” Anti-Renamon admitted. “We’ve just got to get hold of this special little item called the “Deck of Many Things”.”  
  
“The people who crafted the Digital World you reside in were HUUUUGE Dungeons and Dragons fans.” I offered up.   
  
“…please don’t touch me.” She murmured, shuddering a bit, shaking her head back and forth. “I know you needed to get that program into me but…I am really, REALLY not alright with you…being so close to me.”  
  
“We’ll take our leave.” I offered gently, getting up with Anti-Renamon, my DemiDevimon avatar floating in the air on my little bat wings, heading for the door before glancing back a final time. “…don’t let the players know you know their secret, though. If they did, they’d probably hurt you even worse because they KNOW they can get a greater emotional reaction from something that remembers over something that forgets. Can you do that?”  
  
“I will not give them the SATISFACTION of knowing.” Sora promised. “...and when I get my chance…I’m outta here.” 

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…this…would be…tricky.

 

I mean…I’d never…eaten anything before. Not…whole.

 

But no, no. After…filling up poor Ms. Kari, now the gang all expected me to eat her. She couldn’t really feel anything right now she was so full up of my seed, cum almost seeping out of her pussy like a leaky faucet, just lying flat on the grass in the town square. Helpless, really, much like the Gatomon that Intrudette’s Bastamon was hypnotizing.

  
“Nothing like a bit of GIRL ON GIRL, huh?” Bastamon asked as she twisted and swayed her body like a cobra dancing, moving her large clawed paws around in the air as smoothly as a ribbon dancing on the wind.

  
“Girl, just using your BODY to get guys and gals to do what you want really sets us women back.” AntiRenamon said. “I OUTTHINK my prey.”  
  
“I don’t need brains. I’ve got THESE.” Bastamon snorted, poking her own chest with one of her claws. “Oops. Gotta be careful they won’t pop. CAN they pop? I don’t THINK they could pop in this game but I’ve never tested it…”  
  
“I tried, once. It’s funny.” Dune Master chuckled a bit. “Especially on side-boob.” He added, Lolonidas rolling his eyes a bit as he glanced up from the freshly-cooked TK he’d roasted. Poor kid would be back in an hour and would probably be cooked and eaten all over again. 

  
“This takes me back.” Lolonidas said as he sat by the fire that was now using the mayoral hall was kindling for a mighty bonfire cookout. “Remember our first fight? It was against a pack of Centauromon. You had lousy strength check rolls.”  
  
“Hey, you still keep missing your “to hit” strikes. You just spray your Fist of the Beast King everywhere and hope it hits something eventually.” I remarked with a chuckle, rolling my yellow eyes as I approached Kari’s form. Oh geez. This would be…difficult, but…I had to do it to make it really seem like I was totally into the whole “eat these people alive” thing. If I didn’t do this sort of thing every now and again they’d get suspicious. 

 

So my DemiDevimon mouth opened up wide, and I closed it right over the girl’s rear, sucking it in deep. She moaned slightly as I took the flesh in deep, AntiRenamon coming over and lifting Kari’s body up right above my head. My head was bent upwards, her mouth exposing Kari’s entire body right over her as I began to make a gut-wrenching swallow, tasting all the juicy flesh of her young skin in my mouth. It was good she was naked too…I’d hate to have to swallow down her clothing as well. It sometimes made me choke. One time I’d hoped one of the others would choke on clothes, Randomizer had attempted to eat Ms. Yolei alive, helmet and all, and had gotten the helmet stuck in his Flamedramon’s avatar’s throat…but he’d just spat her out and ripped her clothes off before continuing. So much for that.   
  
Luckily Kari couldn’t **feel** any of this, not even asher body was practically bent even further as it slid slowly into my throat. My digital avatar took in her upper thighs and breasts, expanding my mouth even wider to take in the body of the young female. A few more gulps later and it was too late to let her go even if I wanted to…she was now up to her neck and her lower legs, and she could hardly even move. I had now pretty much lubed up the young human Digidestined with my tongue and was slurping her in, my stomach/body now a RIDUCLOUSLY oversized bulge that was expanding more and more, almost pushing me off the ground. Nope, I WAS getting kinda pushed off the ground.

 

I almost wished I had a throat to rub as I slowly and carefully took in the head, then her dainty little hands and feet slowly after, finally closing my mouth, and blotting out whatever faint light Kari could have seen as I swallowed the last of her down with a final gulp, sending Kari to my belly’s pit. I now had a enormous beer-gut that was even larger than my own BODY, but…all things considered, I felt satisfied…mostly because the others were all smirking a bit a the sight of a YOUNG TEENAGE GIRL GETTING SLOWLY DIGESTED ALIVE IN MY STOMACH.

 

I was beginning to do more than just dislike them. I had gone beyond thinking that. I was now beginning to LOATHE them. The way they DELIGHTED in making these people in the digital world suffer was allowing them to indulge their most sadistic sides. They had NO repurcussions. And worse still, the other players in the town were now all around me, crowding me, poking my enormous gut, feeling Kari’s body up.

 

I was just grateful she couldn’t feel anything thanks to the seed I’d filled her with. She wouldn’t suffer as she digested, I’d made sure of that. And soon…it would be time to fulfill our plan. Because in three days we’d visit a very special place…the Cave of Wishes. Home to Djinnmon. A being of immense power whom could grant a wish to ANY who made it to him through a gauntlet of dangerous beasts and traps.

 

…and I knew what I was going to wish for.

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

… “I am…not so sure I can do this. I mean…we’ve never…done this before.” I groaned, cringing a bit as I sat on top of a bench in Kari’s town, Samantha calmly leaning against the side of it and letting her…lady parts be exposed as she gave me a small, Mona Lisa smile.

  
“I’m not scared, Mikey. Besides, we need to find out if you can, y’know, fight other Betas without declaring you’re going to fight them. Other player characters have to announce it. But we Betas never have tried fought with each other much without saying we were gonna. Come on. Find out if you can do a…sneak attack.” She asked, pointing down at her special place as I nervously hopped towards it as if I was a pigeon getting closer to some scattered crumbs on a sidewalk. 

 

“A-alright. GRAH!” I roared out. No “Choose to Fight” prompt mentally popped up in my head like it usually did. No, I was completely fighting another player character without an official challenge. Okay, perhaps not “fighting” so much as just drinking her dry. Her snatch looked beautiful, the labia almost like white flower petals, I was reluctant to bite it but… 

 

I plunged my fangs deep into Sam’s digital twat. It wasn’t long before a small rivulet of bloody honey was streaming from her puss as she was wracked by orgasm after orgasm as I began sponging up her honey, anchoring my fangs firmly in her cunt, to get everything else. I began sucking hard, draining her clit dry before at long last, she let out a final, moaning sigh, collapsing unconscious off the bench and flopping to the ground with a THRUMPA-THWOMP. I sighed, licking my lips free of her juices as I cringed. 

 

“Sam? P-Please tell me you can hear me.” I asked softly.

  
“…d-don’t…feel so…good…” She finally managed to murmur. “Th-think you…drained a lot of my…clit points.” She snickered out, raising her head up and grinning up at me with a toothy smile. 

  
“Oh, YOU!” I groaned, rolling my yellow eyes. “So I can do it…I can attack people, even if they’re Betas, without officially declaring it.” I said, bounding up and down. “WOOWEE! I feel like a kid at Christmas!”  
  
“Guess we’d better Tom Cruise outta here and get ready for the mission.”  
  
“Yes, our “Mission Impossible”.” I admitted with a chuckle, hopping down from the bench as Renamon picked me up. “Hey, whatcha doin’?” I asked as she grinned a little.

  
“I just want a little head.” She told me, kissing me fully on the lips with a loud SMMMK. 

 

Mmm. Tingly!

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…the deep caverns of the mighty Djinnmon. Foul air like an attic that something had crawled into and died in, rank and musty and hot. Ornate designs sprinkled the walls, hand-carved to look ancient as stalactites dripped water into deep pools below. But more annoyingly, the stupid little holes in the walls…the stupid holes that kept allowing LOADS of flying Snakemon to soar out to bite and hiss at us! 

 

We really should have expected it. After all, they were too large to be arrow chutes. But why’d it have to be snakes? I cringed as I swung at another flying Snakemon with a small sword in my talons, my DemiDevimon avatar flying after AntiRenamon and the others, Lolonidas’s Leomon avatar swinging his fists over and over, trying desperately to hit something. It wasn’t working though…ol’ Leomon couldn’t hit diddly squat. 

 

Luckily Bastamon was “drawing aggro”. The snakes couldn’t exactly be charmed over to her, they were too dumb and FERAL to be swayed to her side. So she was a distraction, waving her arms about in the air, yelling “Yoohoo” and “Come and get it”, screaming and screeching loudly, most of the snakes racing around her as the rest of us barreled down the caverns towards the large waterfall at the end, a gigantic lamp held in a stony hand sculpture as AntiRenamon motioned for me to move forward…her eyes giving me a “Get ready” look as everyone crowded around the lamp…

 

Save, slightly, for me…as I prepared something I’d swallowed before I entered the cave. A special gas bomb which had a non-digestible cap around it but which could only be activated by force…as in, when thrown at something hard. So I just had to be careful. 

 

The timing was perfect. AntiRenamon rubbed the lamp, the booming voice of Djinnmon rising up as he held a powerful, long-nailed hand up and banished the serpents that were quickly closing in on where we were, Bastamon breathing a sigh of relief as Dune Master almost seemed saddened that he couldn’t watch her get chomped on again. “Thou have awakened me from my 3000 year slumber, mortals. Thou shalt be granted one wish. Speak, valiants, and say what thou would haveth of me.” He proclaimed, wind seemingly whipping up around him even though there was no breeze in the damp and the dark about us, his light blue eyes glowing like pale sapphires.

 

IMMEDIATELY AntiRenamon punched me HARD in the stomach, everyone GAPING in surprise as I vomited out the bomb onto my taloned paw/hand…and then TOSSED it at the ground around my fellow Beta Testers as AntiRenamon hit the floor with the others, paralyzed, twitching and slightly spazzing out, barely able to even move their eyes as I took in deep, harsh, rasping breaths before finally addressing Djinnmon, who looked intrigued by this turn of events. 

 

And right then and there I said “I wish for a Deck of Many Things”!”

 

At that very moment, Intrudette, Randomizer, Dune Master and Lolonidas were trying to make my DemiDevimon explode with the power of their mind. Their eyes bugged out wider than dinner plates at a Chinese buffet, taking in harsh, furious snorting breaths into their nostrils as Intrudette’s Bastamon form began to move first, a snarling, hissing roar beginning to emerge from the back of her throat as I realized the gas bomb was wearing off, the Deck of Many Things popping into my talons as it held it up. 

 

And in perfect unison…they all yelled different things, but in PERFECT UNISON, they all yelled out…

  
“I’M GONNA KILL THAT MOTHERFUCKER!”

  
“I AM GOING TO CHOP YOUR HEAD OFF AND USE IT AS A LANTERN!”  
  
“YOU DIRTY, ROTTEN LITTLE PRICK!”  
  
“I’M GONNA **FUCKING** KILL!  YOOOOUUU!” 

 

Four players in perfect unison have sworn to outright MURDER me and my traitorous ass. So I immediately began pulling cards out of the Deck of Many Things, the others struggling desperately to get to their feet as I took off like the bat out of Hell I WAS, tossing cards over my shoulder. Ten, in fact. 

 

Now…for those of you that don’t know, the Deck of Many Things is made up of over 20 cards. But I was gonna draw as many as I could. Up to ten if possible. But there’s only about ten GOOD cards in the deck. The rest did stuff like ripping your soul out, or sending you to fight Death itself, or imprisoning you ten miles below the Earth! 

 

Buried alive…buried alive…buried ALIIIIVE…

 

**But**. I shit you not. Every card I drew was GOLD. 

 

The first one I drew? A little icon popped up next to my head. “You now gain a level”. The second one gave me Five Loyal Retainers who were all Fourth-Level Knightmon who would fight alongside me the next official fight I got into. Then I got a KEEP, a castle of my own. I got a magic sword! My SPEED ability increased and now I was far, FAR outpacing the Betas just behind me, soaring through the cavern like a little black bullet as they yelled and cursed and screamed behind me. And then…there it was. The best thing I could have asked for. “The Fates”. I could get out of ANY bad situation of my choosing. 

 

“I wanna get teleported right the heck out of here, 200 miles South!” I yelled out. 

 

POOF. In an instant I was now in open countryside, in fact, not too far from a lovely bay where I could see wild Seadramon playing in. I breathed a sigh of relief, wiping my brow with one of my tattered little wings, plopping down on the grass beneath my bottom. I was safe. And AntiRenamon had been left behind in the chaos. Now all Sam had to do was log out since she wasn’t in the middle of a fight and she could come find me. I’d send her a private message to alert her to where my keep was…where we could begin mounting our resistance.

 

Where we would begin…bringing freedom back to the Digital World.

 

The betas were going down. And they were going down **hard**.

 

This I swear… _as the descendant of Kale of the Pact_. 

 


End file.
